All of it
by satsuki grey
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita kecil tentang Dazai dan Chuuya dan juga kegiatan 'prewedd' mereka yang sangat absurd, di tambah malam pertama. (RE-UP for SMUT)


**All of It**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

M

 **Warning:**

Gaje absurd, Typo, OOC, AU/AR/AT, Slash of LOVE, kewajiban Yaoi, Sho-ai Sei-ai, Explicit contens.

 **Summary:**

Hanya sebuah cerita kecil tentang Dazai dan Chuuya dan juga kegiatan 'prewed' mereka yang sangat absurd, di tambah dengan liburan, dan juga, malam pertama mereka. ( **Explicit Content! Re-up!** )

Bungou Stray Dogs

Humor, Romance-smut, Indonesia, One-shoot, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Telah mengubah beberapa setting, tidak sebenarnya… hanya menambahkan adegan aenaenanya saja hahakkss /duakk, enjoy you guys are hardshipper ever…)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sekarang wajahnya muram merah saat dirinya benar-benar dikejutkan dengan tindakan bodoh orang yang sangat di cintainya ini. Bolehkah dia mengambil botol minuman kaca di sana dan memukul telak kepala pria jakung ini, untuk apa dia mengatakan demikian, untuk apa dia menunduk di tengah-tengah keramaian, 'DAZAI BODOH!', Jeritnya dalam hati._

 _Namun pandangan polos tanpa dosa malah di lontarkan, jangan lupakan senyum pede luar biasa itu._

 _Chuuya semakin memerah dengan di ulangnya kata itu untuk kedua kalinya,_

" _Chuuya ku sayang, menikahlah denganku…, hmm?"_

 _Nah sekarang dia benar-benar melakukannya, bukan mengambil botol kaca namun menendang wajah Dazai telak dengan kakinya, dan cap sepatu bermerek berada tepat di wajah Dazai, dia menjerit malu "MATI KAU SANA!"_

 _Tentunya itu adalah jawaban, "Aku bersedia"_

 _Chuuya memang tidak mau jujur. Sementara seisi restoran itu terdiam dengan pemandangan fana, namun nyata itu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, Chuuya ingin menendang kepala Dazai saat tau sekarang dirinya menerima semua pertanyaan konyol itu, tentu saja. Sekarang Chuuya berdiri dengan raut wajah jengkel menghadap kamera dan si perbanan dengan sok polosnya memeluknya dari belakang seraya tersenyum, jangan tanya mereka sedang apa, yang kalian tau sendiri mereka sedang apa. Pengambilan gambar, lebih tepatnya photo prewed. Ah saya tau kalau para penggemar Soukoku baddas sedang menjerit-jerit ria :''v

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang studio pribadi yang tergolong cukup bagus dan mewah itu, dengan perabotan kayu jati yang di poles rapi serta barang-barang yang tergolong modelan klasik, menambah kesannya sendiri, baik dari vas bunga, jam dan lampu-night yang berdiri tegak di sisi meja. Tentu sesi berfoto adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka-mereka yang akan menikah dan merogoh kocek untuk melakukannya. Dazai yang sekarang tengah memakai jas hitam mempertegas tubuhnya itu, dengan lengan yang ia gulung sampai sikutnya. Sweter dengan warna grey pastel melekat di tubuhnya, jeans bewarna hitam juga menjadi kesannya, walaupun rambutnya masih acak-acakkan walaupun calon 'Istrinya' sudah merapikannya beberapa menit sebelum jelang berfoto. Chuuya yang setia dengan topi Porkpienya namun dengan pita kerah bewarna putih, sekarang dia memakai kemeja putih polos, Choker yang masih setia berada di lehernya, rambutnya yang di merengkan seperti biasanya, dan jeans hitam menambah kesan kasualnya, sekarang temanya adalah monocrom-light. Oh mereka yang sekarang sungguh menggemaskan dan juga keren, lupakan itu. Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati diri masing-masing.

"Ah, kalau dedek Chuuya tidak tersenyum nanti gambarnya jelek lhoo~" ucap sang photograper itu ngambek memandang Chuuya. Wajahnya perawakan ramah dan entah mengapa saya ambil orang ini untuk jadi photographer. ( ; w ; ) mengingat kode penyamarannya adalah seorang photographer.

Chuuya berdecih kesal dengan komentar itu sementara Dazai hanya tertawa rendah.

"Ah, aku tau. Bagaimana kalau kita ganti posisi saja? Ya ya!? Aku punya rekomendasi lho~" tawarnya dengan suara longonya dan sekarang menyentilkan jarinya akan pemikirannya, nama sang photographer adalah Izawa Kazuo. Tolong jangan tanyakan siapa dia, dia karakter dari fandom saya di sebelah, Joker Game :''v hanya meminjam satu sebentar ya~~ ( ; w ; ) ini melanggar aku tau, tapi pinjem bentar woii / iya woii

"Eh, boleh, boleh. Maumu yang bagaimana nihh?" tanya Dazai dengan mata berbinar.

Sekarang hidup Chuuya sedang buruk karna terjebak dengan dua laki-laki yang tak tau malu.

"Nah, Dazai-san duduk di sini, lalu dedek Chuuya duduk di sini, nahh begini dan begini…" Izawa atau di kenal Kaminaga ini mengambil salah satu kursi, menyuruh Dazai duduk duluan kemudian Chuuya menyusul.

"INDAHHH!" teriaknya kegirangan karna hasil karyanya sendiri, wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Nah tahan tahan, oke senyum. Tu wa ga! Oke manteb…, Chuuya senyumnya yang imut,ya~ ayo ayo~ oke! Lanjut pose berikutnya, rangkul abang dong dekk nahh oke, okee…, senyumm eaa dapet!" jawab Kaminaga kesenangan memeriksa kameranya dengan shoot-shootnya barusan.

"Kenapa kau menyewa orang gila ini untuk mengambil gambar kita, anak bodoh!" jitak Chuuya pada Dazai.

"Aduuhhh, yahh karna aku sudah tau dia, dan lagi dia tidak keberatan akan kita kok, kau tau maksudku" Dazai masih setia dengan senyumya.

"Tidak paham" ketus Chuuya.

"Huhu Chuuya aku sangat bahagia" di peluknya tubuh Chuuya dari belakang itu dengan manja tidak mempedulikan jawaban Chuuya, si mungil merasa risih akan semua perlakuannya, sementara Kaminaga diam-diam mengambil gambar mereka.

Mungin dia berniat menjualnya ke saya dan anda sekalian wwww~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam berada di ruangan ber-ac itu mereka selesai melakukan sesi photo-preweding, Dazai tersenyum bahagia dan Chuuya masih setia dengan wajah ala mafianya. Memandang Dazai miris dengan kelakuannya. Photonya akan selesai besok hari, entah mengapa Dazai dan Chuuya juga heran melihat wajah girang Kaminaga yang tak ingin membuat mereka menunggu akan seninya. Namun mereka malas menerka-nerka.

Sekarang mereka berjalan-jalan ria di trotoar Yokohama mega politan ini, yang sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, mereka jalan berdampingan dengan Dazai yang masih mengoceh-ngoceh ria dan Chuuya setia mendengarkannya.

"Kau gila" itu komentarnya saat Dazai menceritakan pengalamannya yang membuat Chuuya jijik namun si pria satunya mengabaikan dengan tawa, di ajaknya Chuuya pergi makan malam, tentunya Chuuya tak ingin berada di restoran yang sama saat Dazai memintanya menjadi mempelainya. Mana mungkin dia mau menampakan wajahnya dua kali di sana setelah kejadian memalukan itu.

"Aku traktir dehh~" rengek Dazai pada Chuuya, membuatnya jijik.

"Tapi kau punya pesta dengan teman-teman kantoranmu, kan?" jawab Chuuya menepis tangan perbanan itu dari tangannya.

"Ah, Chuuya mengkhawatirkan itu kah?" wajah Dazai masih setia tersenyum sok polos.

"Berisik! Pergi sana temui mereka, orang goblok jangan memperparah suasana!" teriak Chuuya jengkel seraya menjitak kepala Dazai.

"Hummph! Padahal aku ada rekomendasi yang cocok dengan mood makan malamku" sekarang wajah Dazai sengaja di buat ngambek, Chuuya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku juga sudah janji akan pulang cepat malam ini pada kakak Kyouyo, jadi tidak bisa malam ini" jawab Chuuya menenangkan.

Dazai agak kaget mendengarnya lalu berkata dengan seringainya, "Ah, kau memberitau mereka…?"

"TENTU SAJA, MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU DI AMBIL PAKSA BEGITU SAJA DENGANMU!" teriak Chuuya memerah karna hal tersebut.

"Lalu si Boss bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, 'akan ku persiapkan segalanya untuk masa depanmu', begitulah…"

Dazai tersedak dengan jawaban itu, Chuuya terheran dengan respon Dazai.

"Hebat, kau dan aku di restui, ini hebat" mata Dazai berbinar-binar, mungkin dia menatap masa depan di ujung pelangi.

"Huh, aku tak paham apa maksudmu. Pergi kau sampai lusa dan jangan menghadapku, sampai pesta kita…"

Dazai meraih tangan Chuuya yang setia mengenakan cincin yang di berikan olehnya dan di kecupnya pelan cincin serta tangan itu, dan tentu saja amukan dari pemilik tangan langsung muncul, dia menjerit bahkan melepas sepatunya sendiri dan berniat melempar kepala Dazai yang sekarang sudah pergi entah kemana. Dan jangan tanya betapa malunya dia saat orang-orang menatap mereka yang sangat manis itu, ah itu pendapat saya. :'v

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Chuuya merasa sebal akan sosok orang di depannya ini, jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi dan Dazai menganggunya dengan menelpon bolak-balik atau memencet tombol bel apartemennya berulang-ulang, siapapun pasti kesal. Dazai selalu begitu, adalah hobinya menjahili Chuuya, "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya yang kesal dengan keadaan acak-acakkan setelah tidur.

"Ayo kita pilih pakaian kita, jas yang mau bagaimana?" tanya Dazai langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Chuuya, membuat sang pemilik menatapnya sangat jengkel.

"Jangan seenaknya orang gila!" protesnya sambil membanting pintu apartemen dan berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Eh Chuuya jangan begitu ah, kita kan akan menikah terbukalah sedikit untuk ku, yahh padahal kalau kau mabuk ki-"

Sebuah lemparan sepatu yang di ambil Chuuya melayang ke Dazai dan hampir mengenainya, sungguh menyebalkan kalau Dazai hampir keceplosan akan itu, yah kalian tau sendiri apa. Wajah Chuuya memerah bak tomat dan Dazai mentertawakan itu, anak sialan, protes Chuuya.

Dazai tertawa dan Chuuya jengkel.

"Hummpph! Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan sisa hidupku padamu yang brengesek ini" ucapnya yang masuk kedalam apartemen lalu duduk di sofa panjang bewarna krem di sana.

"Karna kau mencintaiku, dan kau tau itu" susul Dazai dan masih setia dengan senyum untuk Chuuya.

"Jijik" protes Chuuya

"Kenyataan"

"Diam kau"

"Gak mau!"

"Mau ku tikam huh?"

"Jangan agresif dan simpan itu untuk malam pertama kita nehh, akan ku kejutkan kau…" Dazai memegang dagu Chuuya yang langsung di tepis kasar.

"ANAK KAMPRETTT!" sekarang suara Chuuya memenuhi seluruh ruangan, dan Dazai tertawa bak jahanam, sungguh sialan dia ini. Di sentilnya kening Dazai membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk membahas sesuatu nehh" ucap Dazai sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang merah itu.

"Apa? bukannya semuanya sudah di pesan dan-"

"Besok adalah hari besarnya yeeayy!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata tersebut Dazai memeluk Chuuya yang langsung membuatnya jengkel.

"Diam!" teriak Chuuya sambil mendorong kepala Dazai agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Gak mau, aku lagi bahagia sampai ke ubun-ubun, masa kau tidak?" rengek Dazai pada Chuuya.

"Aku tak seheboh dirimu yang bodoh ini" sekarang sebuah tinju di lontarkan pada Dazai di sana.

"Bagaimana pestanya tadi malam?" tanya Dazai melepas pelukan itu, dan mereka duduk bersampingan.

"Umm hebat, kak Kyouyo mabuk dan meracau parah aku sampai di tahan 2 jam olehnya, Mori mengundang dj yang aku tak tau kenapa, meriah sungguh meriah aku sampai terbelalak sendiri. Sangking meriahnya…, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur" ucap Chuuya merapikan rambutnya sendiri. Di tatapnya Dazai dengan tatapan sayu malas, ada sedikit guratan kantung mata di wajahnya.

"Ah hebat sekali, andai aku bisa hadir" ucap Dazai mengusap bawah mata Chuuya, yang membuat sang pemilik menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak bisa"

"Aku tau, tadi malam kami minum juga, Kunikida mabuk dan Yosano juga, lalu Atsushi menyanyi dan suaranya sumbang parah" Dazai menopang dagunya lalu menatap Chuuya, dengan senyuman khasnya yang sangat menggoda siapapun, termasuk Chuuya, ah.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau bahas denganku?" tanya Chuuya mengalikan pandangan dari Dazai, malas menatap senyumannya itu.

"Chuuya, kita nanti liburan mau kemana?" tanya Dazai.

Mata Chuuya terbelalak dan wajahnya ranum parah mendengar pertanyaan demikian.

"Anak sialan! Belum juga pesta sudah –"

"Apa salahnya aku bertanya, ayolah banyak destinasi liburan yang menyenangkan di Jepang~" sebelum Chuuya menyelesaikan kata-kata tersebut Dazai meraih tangannya lalu menatapnya penuh muslihat. "A-a..,apa sihh!" ucap Chuuya memerah parah, dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hmmm…." Chuuya berdengung memikirkan jawaban.

"Aku bosan di Jepang, keluar yukk" Chuuya berpikir dan memberikan saran.

"Hah!? Lu- luar negri?" Dazai sedikit kaget akan itu. Ya tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget akan permintaan Chuuya yang mau ini itu, Dazai selalu mendahului.

"Kampungan, kau belum pernah keluar" ledek Chuuya dengan lidah menjulur, mengejek.

"Pribadi belum, jangan mengejekku eksekutif!" Dazai cemberut khas anak-anak.

"Aku tau uangmu takkan cukup untuk membeli tiket" Chuuya masih mengejek, Dazai masam.

"Lalu kita kemana?" tanya Dazai

"Paris? aku mau kepantainya…, yahh" Chuuya berpikir sebentar.

"Paris? yeeayy!" teriak Dazai kesenangan dengan kata-kata demikian.

"Berisik, sekali lagi kau begitu akan ku pukul telak!" teriak Chuuya jengkel

"Aku tak sabar" mata Dazai berbinar-binar kembali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chuuya heran. Dazai beralibi, dan semua aman.

"Karena…., menara teromantis sejagat itu adalah tempat faforit bunuh diri, aku bisa melompat dari sana dan mati" ucapnya pede.

"Bagus, kau kan menjadi orang ke 350 yang berhasil bunuh diri di sana, selamat"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Chuuya"

"Mau mati saja pakai ambiguan, mati saja sana"

"Tidak bisa…, kalau aku mati kamunya kasihan jadi janda"

Satu jitakan di berikan pada sang raven coklat di sertai teriakan tak senangnya akan kata-kata tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chuuya, aku tak pandai bahasa perancis, bagaimana?" ucap Dazai mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja di berikan hadiah oleh Chuuya tersayangnya.

"HAH!? Memangnya perlu?" tanya Chuuya jengkel pada awalnya lalu ikut keheranan.

"Kalau nyasar bagaimana?"

"Nyasar kan enak, begitu namanya pengalaman, dasar kau otak udang" ucapnya miris, "-semua travelling dunia bilang destinasi wisata yang paling menyenangkan kau tau apa? tersesat" dan semua ucapan itu membuat Dazai memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Dazai menatapnya heran dengan aneh juga, lalu berkomentar, "Kau gila"

"Kau seperti tidak saja, otakmu sudah korslet parah dariku" ledek Chuuya.

"Aku gila karnamu, yahh kita gila…"

"Kau saja"

"Kita titik"

"Kau titik!"

"Kita"

"Kau"

"Kita"

"Kau, dan kau tidak kerja huh?"

"Ah, iya ada sedikit urusan memang, aku mau bertanya saja ke mari…" ucap Dazai sekarang dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Chuuya yang masih setia dengan mimiknya.

"Akan ku pesan tiket dan hotelnya" jawab Chuuya datar, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang molek itu.

"Jangan bersemangat begitu ah, adudududuh aku jadi tak sabar akan ma-" Dazai malah kegirangan dan Chuuya kembali emosi.

"Apa, apa, apa, apa?" sekarang Chuuya menarik kerah baju Dazai dan sudah menatapnya penuh emosi, Dazai cengengesan mengulurkan lengannya sedikit ke atas tanda menyerah, malas menggubris Dazai, Chuuya hanya berdecih kesal saja.

"HEHEHE" tawa sok polos di lontarkannya. Di kecupnya pelan bibir itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Chuuya dengan urat nadi di kepalanya.

Kenapa dia masih saja ingin bersama pria tulen yang kesetrum begitu? (?)

Dazai mengambil sepatunya yang satunya lagi entah kemana, mungkin tadi Chuuya melemparnya dengan sepatunya sendiri, memutuskan untuk memeriksa dan di lihatnya sepatunya yang tergeletak tanpa dosa di lantai kayu, Dazai mengambil benda tersebut dan dia menatap Chuuya yang sudah mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Seringai di munculkan si surai coklat dan memutuskan untuk mengerjainya sedikit, lagi pula jam masuk kantornya adalah jam 9 pagi, apa salahnya main-main sebentar?

Chuuya sekarang berada di kamar mandi, tangan rampingnya menghidupkan westafel, bibir mungilnya melontarkan sedikit bergumam dengan nada lagu faforitnya, menggosok giginya dengan cepat, di bukanya kemeja tidurnya yang sedikit basah akan cipratan air dari westafel, kemudian berkumur dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia kaget saat wajah Dazai ada di belakanganya.

"HAAA!" jeritnya lalu memukul pipi Dazai secara refleks, sementara Dazai berhasil menghindar dan sedikit kena di sana.

"Hehehe" tawa Dazai sok polos pada Chuuya yang sudah kaget dan marah itu.

"Kau ngapain, hah!?" wajah Chuuya sudah jengkel parah dengan Dazai yang masih tersenyum polos itu.

"Mengganggumu" jawab si surai coklat tanpa dosa.

"Pergi sana kerja kau brengsek" Chuuya menyibakkan handuknya kasar pada Dazai.

"Jam masuk ku jam 9 nanti" Dazai masih setia dengan senyumnya itu.

"Pergi ku bilang!" ucap Chuuya yang sudah stress parah menghadapi manusia di depannya ini.

"Boleh…, tapi Chuu, aku mau bilang sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Aku belum mandi"

Krikk krikk, hening sejenak. Chuuya terdiam dengan sweetdrop dan Dazai terheran akan itu. Chuuya lalu angkat bicara,

"Apa?" tanya Chuuya tak mau menggubris itu.

"Aku belum mandi"

"Mandi kau sana"

"Mandi sama yukk"

"Mati kau sana"

"Mati sama yukk"

"UKH!" sekarang semburat merah karna jengkel sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

Dazai hanya tersenyum akan itu, namun entah mengapa tangan Osamu malah menggenggam kedua tangan Chuuya, menahannya di westafel, Chuuya belum sempat berkomentar atau berkesal akan itu, bibir Dazai dengan senantiasa ada di bibirnya, menguncinya sendiri.

Chuuya kaget, hendak melawan. Ditutupnya bibirnya rapat-rapat sementara Dazai ingin sekali itu terbuka untuknya, "Hummph-! Ho—ii!" gumamnya saat Dazai benar-benar bermain-main di sana, tangannya melawan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Dazai menariknya atau apapun itu.

Dazai menarik diri, ditatapnya Chuuya yang memerah dan jengkel, "Pelit!" protes Dazai

"Apa kau bilang, jangan begitu anak sialan!" teriak Chuuya yang benar-benar merah padam.

"Sedikit saja yaa~" ucap Dazai memelas dengan senyuman sok lugu dan mata kitty-eyes itu kembali mendekat pada Chuuya.

"Tidak!" tolak Chuuya berusaha menolak tubuh Dazai yang berada di depannya itu.

"Eh, kenapa?" balas si raven coklat merengek.

"Kau akan bablas!" kesal Chuuya.

"Tidak kok"

"Berisik"

"Huu~ Chuu~" rengek Dazai membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Tahan sampai waktunya benar-benar ada bodohh!" teriak Chuuya dengan urat yang tak tau bagaimana lagi di katakan, dia sungguh kesal.

"Tap-" Dazai agak kaget akan Chuuya yang mengecup pelan bibir itu dan kemudian melepas diri dari Dazai di selingi kata, "Jangan sekarang, oke…?" sedikit tersenyum lalu luntur di gantikan tatapan tak senang itu.

"Huhh….., baik, baik" Dazai sekarang sedikit melonggarkan jarak.

"Bagus pergi sana" ucap Chuuya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri kembali pada westafel.

"Tidak"

"Heh!" membalikan tubuhnya dan berteriak kesal pada Dazai.

"Soalnya aku bilang padamu kalau aku belum mandi"

Chuuya masih diam memandang Dazai, lalu wajahnya tambah horror akan jawaban demikian, ini modus atau alibi? Sementara Dazai masih setia akan senyumnya.

"Jadi ayo, Chuuya~" ucapnya yang seketika membuka kemejanya, Chuuya memerah padam akan perlakuannya yang tak tau malu begitu. Dia pun sempat menahan jari Dazai untuk membuka lebih kemeja itu, namun gagal. Chuuya terlalu gengsi akan perlakuan calon 'Suami'nya itu.

Dazai dengan handuk yang sekarang terlilit di pinggulnya berada dalam bak mandi, dan Chuuya masih menatapnya tak senang, merasa seperti dia bukan pemilik rumah karna sangat canggung begitu.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat nanti terlambat lho" balas Dazai tanpa peduli apa yang di pikirkan oleh Chuuya. Chuuya mengalah, dia masuk dalam bak mandi itu.

Masih was-was akan Dazai yang mungkin- akan menyentuhnya, Dazai memandangnya dan berkata, "Kau kenapa? Jangan canggung begitu ih, aku takkan berbuat yang 'aneh-aneh', Chuuya" ucapnya, yang tentunya di sana memerah padam dan menjawab dengan nada tak puas.

"Oh, tidak yang 'aneh-aneh' kan?" ucapnya. Dan setelah adanya anggukan akan pertanyaannya, Chuuya membuka piyamanya yang terlihat seperti kemeja itu.

Sekarang punggung Chuuya menghadap wajahnya, Chuuya yang dengan tak pedulinya pada Dazai di belakangnya, dan itu sebuah keberuntungan yang di dapatnya. Mereka tidak bertelanjang sama sekali, -setengah bugil bisa di katakan. Mata hazel itu memandang Chuuya yang sangat seduktifnya membersihkan rambut senjanya, jemari lentik kecil itu mengusap setiap helai lembut yang bermandikan busa, bibirnya yang mungil itu tertutup dari rasa asinnya busa putih yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Dazai memperhatikannya, tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Chuuya demikian. Ini pemandangan yang sudah sangat lama tak di lihatnya.

Chuuya membersihkan rambutnya, merasa segar kembali akan air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dan seketika azure itu melirik ke belakang, tatapannya miris. Dan kembali membuang pemandangannya, walau begitu itu bisa membuat Dazai sedikit gemas dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Chuuya…" ucapnya rendah.

Chuuya tidak menjawab, masih sibuk sekarang dengan sebuah spon dan sabun cair.

"Mau ku gosok punggungmu?" tanyanya. Dan Chuuya menoleh dengan wajah tak senang akan nada bicara yang sedikit, erotis -bisa di bilang demikian.

"Kau bilang padaku 'tidak yang aneh-aneh'!" ucapnya dengan teriakan, Dazai mengedikkan bahunya dan berucap, "Memang tidak yang aneh-aneh, apa menggosok punggung adalah hal 'yang aneh-aneh'?" ucap Dazai memandangnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Tch!" decih Chuuya yang sekarang muak akan tatapan sok polos itu.

Dia mendekat pada Dazai, siapa juga yang tidak mau mendapat pelayanan, di pagi hari?

Dazai mengambil spon itu dari tangan Chuuya, mulai mengusap punggung kecil nan kokoh itu, walau kecil namun tubuh Chuuya cukup atletis. Punggung indah itu sangat ramping, bahunya menampakkan tulang pundaknya, dan- ada beberapa bercak merah akan perlakuan Dazai. Dazai menggeleng kepalanya cepat berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal kotor sekarang, lagi pula dia sedang membersihkan diri, jadi tidak boleh ada hal kotor, tidak.

"Kita akan sering melakukan ini nantinya, setelah menikah…" ucap Dazai, dan dia bisa melihat telinga petite Mafia memerah. Chuuya menoleh padanya dan yang di sana hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Namun yang namanya hasrat itu pasti tidak bisa di hindari, terutama pada sepasang mempelai, kan? atau memang dasar Dazai saja yang bernafsu ria? Tidak tau, yang sekarang ini Dazai mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya.

Dan si surai senja terkaget akan perlakuannya, dia memerah akan sebuah bisikan di telinganya, dengan nada erotis yang bergema rendah di dalam telinganya, "Chuuya, biarkan aku melakukannya sedikit…" dan sebuah bisikan itu di ikuti lengan kekar nan penuh kasih sayang untuk tubuh mungil Chuuya.

Hampir memperotes namun bibir mungil itu di bawa hanyut dengan bibir tipis milik si raven gelap, mengisi rongga mulut itu dengan lidah, sedikit lama untuk membuat pipi Chuuya meranum hebat.

"Apa maksudmu!?" teriaknya. Dan Dazai hanya tersenyum akan sebuah protes tersebut.

Kata itu tidak di gubris dengan Dazai menagmbil sedikit daging di pundaknya, menghisapnya yang membuat Chuuya melenguh rendah namun berusaha dengan menolak gumpalan rambut di bahu kirinya.

"Tunggu-nggh Daz-zaii!" dan Chuuya tak tahan akan perlakuan sang seme berpangkat sialan ini baginya.

Tubuh mungil itu di kurung dalam sila paha Dazai, Chuuya berusaha merontah namun tidak bisa terlepas lantaran kucian itu begitu hebat. Beberapa jari Dazai tautkan pada mulut Chuuya yang sudah basah akan salivanya, menahan seluruh desahnya dalam sana, "Jangan berisik Chuuya, ini masih pagi" di selingi tawa rendah yang membuat Chuuya mencubiti pahanya namun gagal untuk melepas kucian itu.

Tangan Chuuya menarik pergelangan tangannya yang jarinya terapit dalam mulutnya, "Jangan lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya tak senang, namun Dazai menarik wajah itu agar bertemu dengannya, membawa kembali bibirnya agar merendam lengkingan itu secara paksa dan, kasar.

Dia mendesah pelan dalam pangutan panas, kakinya menekuk merasakan sensasi panas dari tubuhnya, dan juga- tubuh Dazai yang di rasakannya juga sudah memenas hebat. Sesuatu di rasakannya cukup keras. Chuuya tersentak akan itu, menatap Dazai gusar.

"Kau-!" matanya melebar akan kenyataannya. Benar, Dazai terangsang.

Sebelum caci maki di keluarkan lagi, Dazai kembali mengunci bibirnya dalam, dan juga liar. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke depang dadanya, memainkan tonjolan merah muda merekah itu. Chuuya geli, ingin melepasnya namun Dazai menahan semuanya, bahkan desahnya dalam kucian hebatnya. Pemaksa.

Hingga salah satu tangan turun ke daerah paling rawan, Chuuya tersentak namun masih di tahan Dazai. Menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendek hitamnya adalah hal mudah, hanya sebentar dia bisa menerobosnya.

Chuuya menggeliat saat miliknya di raih oleh Dazai, berteriak masih dalam kucian mulut itu dan berubah menjadi desahan lembut akan tangan milik pria satunya memainkan benda sensitifnya dengan sangat elit. Dazai melepas tautan bibir dan sebuah juntaian saliva menurun, "Ahh nhhh Dazz- henti- hmmphh! Hnnhh.. nhh" dan desahan itu di tahan kembali dalam bibir tipisnya.

Tangan ramping Dazai selesai memainkannya sejenak namun berhasil membuatnya mengencang, Chuuya menatapnya jengkel. "Kau bajingan!" makinya pada Dazai di belakangnya.

"Chuuya, ayolah… hmm…" tangan nakal itu menggenggam aset pribadi Chuuya. Dia tersentak kembali, Chuuya menggeram dengan gigi yang merapat, merontah akan perlakuan manusia di belakangnya.

Ibu jari milik Dazai menggesek pangkal ujung benda itu dengan sangat lembut yang meloloskan sebuah desahan dari bibirnya, "Ahnnn-!" dan Dazai tersenyum akan hal tersebut.

"Nahh…, kau suka, kan?" Chuuya menggeleng namun wajahnya cukup menggambarkan kalau dia menikmatinya.

Kaki Chuuya menggeliat namun di tahan Dazai dengan mudahnya, dia sedikit was-was akan pria yang satunya mulai merapatkan dirinya padanya. Dazai menghisap kulit bahunya, meninggalkan jejak berwarna kelopak mawar, menjilatnya demi mereda rasa sakitnya.

Jarinya ia tautkan kembali pada Chuuya, mendekat dengan kasar, "Hmmnnhh… Daz- ngh!" desahan itu tidak jelas namun cukup. Jari nakal itu memainkan lidahnya dengan kasar, kasar memang namun Chuuya menyukai kekasaran dan juga kenikmatan dengan cara Dazai sendiri padanya.

Semua pemikiran itu ingin ia tolak ketika sebuah benda keras yang sudah bergesek dengan belahannya di belakang. Tidak, tidak untuk pagi ini, tidak sampai momen yang tepat. Dia cukup bijak namun yang di belakangnya ini memang berengsek sesukanya.

Chuuya menggenggam pahanya sampai memerah, bahkan sampai meneriaki namanya untuk berhenti namun semua itu di abaikan begitu saja dengan sangat mudah. Hingga Chuuya tersentak dengan benda yang sudah menyapa ereksinya.

"Dazz—gahh! Angghh~!" dan teriakan dengan sedikit nada kenikmatan ia lontarkan, Chuuya berusaha merontah dan kepala dari kejantanan Dazai sudah memasukinya.

"Dazaii! Jang-jangann!" Dazai sedikit mengambil sebuah penolakan itu, menatap Chuuya yang wajahnya menggambarkan mimik kesakitan dan sebuah bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja. Dazai sedikit kaget, lalu berkata, "Kenapa Chuuya?"

"Jangan… ku mohon jangan sekarang, nghh!" dan sebuah permohonan parau itu dia bisikan pada Dazai, dan Dazai mengalah, dia menarik diri dari Chuuya lantaran tak tahan akan tatapan dan nada bicaranya kelewat sendu begitu. Dia mengeluarkan kejantannya dari sana, namun tangannya masih memegangi milik Chuuya yang perlahan tidak mengencang lagi.

Dazai memeluknya dari belakang, berucap maaf berkali-kali, merasa bodoh. Yah tentu saja, yang namanya manusia itu terkadang tidak bisa melawan keinginan mereka akan sesuatu, terutama itu adalah kebutuhan. Dan Dazai jatuh akan itu. "Bukannya apa, aku- aku hanya tidak ingin sekarang, setelah hari besarnya kau… -kau boleh melakukan apapun" ucap Chuuya seperti berbisik, dan Dazai menerimanya dengan sebuah tatapan lembut.

"Eh, aku juga. Maaf Chuuya, tapi… aku sudah begini, bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan tatapan meringis yang Chuuya tau apa artinya, "-kau juga, kan?" sambungnya memandang milik Chuuya.

"Lakukan apapun tapi tidak dengan kau masuk ke sana!" teriaknya dengan memerah.

Dazai memeras miliknya, dia tersentak akan itu, menatap tangan satunya mulai bermain-main di sana, "Kalau begitu begini saja, tak apa, kan?" bisiknya dengan nada erotis pada telinga Chuuya.

"Daz-dazai?" Chuuya berpekik dan di akhiri dengan desahan.

"Ahhn- tungg-tunguhh ngghh~!" Chuuya berusaha melepas tangan Dazai, namun genggaman itu sangat kuat.

"Tenanglah Chuuya, hanya ini saja. Ini tidak akan menganggumu berjalan kok nantinya." Dan Chuuya menatapnya dalam sebuah lirikan, "-kau tak mau melakukannya karna esok hari besarnya, dan kau tak mau jalanmu kelihatan aneh, kan?" dan Chuuya tau itu hanya candaan tapi, dia kesal. Hanya berdecih dan Dazai tertawa rendah. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Nggh!" sebuah erangan ia keluarkan saat Dazai memijit puncuk penisnya, menekannya pelan, semuanya ia lakukan untuk membuat Chuuya nyaman akan pekerjaannya.

Perlahan tangannya mulai memompa miliknya, awalnya sangat lembut sampai Chuuya memerengkan kepalanya demi sebuah kecupan hangat nan manis baginya, dan Dazai memberikannya dan tangannya tak berhenti akan pekerjannya.

Desahan tak tertahankan saat miliknya di mainkan dengan kasar, Chuuya mengerang, "AA! Daz- ahhnn nhh mnnnnhhhh~!" geli aneh itu membuatnya menekuk tulang belakangnya dan memberikan sebuah servis untuk Dazai melalui desahannya. Tempo itu semakin gila, dan Dazai tersenyum puas akan wajah nikmat meranum begitu, melihatnya bergerak risih yang membuat Dazai tertawa rendah akan perlakuannya yang berusaha nyaman dengan kerja kasar itu.

"Ahnn… Dazai~" dan desahan nama adalah sebuah tanda baginya untuk segera mengeluarkan larvanya, Dazai menekan lubang kecil di sana dengan ibu jarnya.

"Daz-daz- ahh AHH AAA NGGGHHAHHN~!" dan erangan itu berhasil membuat air seputih susu keluat dari asetnya, namun di tahan oleh jemari lentik Dazai yang menekan lubang kecilnya.

"Kau- ahhnn!" Chuuya mengerang tak tahan, dia membawa bibir itu dalam ciuman. Tangannya masih setia memeras penis kecil Chuuya, dan memopanya pelan. Namun, Chuuya tak tahan akan orgasmenya yang di tahan begitu. Dazai sialan suka menyiksanya demikian.

Dan Dazai melepas ibu jarinya dari sana, dan larva putih menyembur keluar, tubuh mungil merosot pada dada bidang di belakang punggungnya, punggungnya menyentuh dada Dazai sebagai sandaran. Mendesah pelan akan puncaknya, dan menatap Dazai dalam tatapan sayu jengkel yang di balas dengan kikihan kecil.

Mereka membersihkan diri dengan cepat, namun tidak dengan Chuuya yang sedikit lemas akan perlakuan si jakung. Dazai membantunya, dan ini sudah menjadi servisnya tersendiri.

Pagi hari yang indah, ya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi menyapa dan bunga-bunga nan harum terjejer rapi di mana-mana, desiran ombak dan burung-burung camar menjadi penambah suasana bahagia itu, di tambah sorak-sorak gembira terdengar ria saat dua mempelai keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan dengan hiasan bunga di belakang dan di depannya, seluruhnya menatap ke arah sana, mereka berdiri dari duduknya. Baik itu para anggota Port Mafia atau anggota Agensi Bersenjata sekalipun, Dazai keluar dari mobil duluan dan di susul Chuuya masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya, dan suara tepuk tangan ricuh terdengar jelas dan nyata di telinga mereka.

"Suuuittttt lenggang-lenggang~~!" ( w )

"Selamat yaa"

"Astaga mereka kok manis,ya"

"Kyaaaaaa liat mereka manis sekali" – nah ini fans girl – satsuki di undang yeeaayy ( ^ w ^ ) / gebuki

"Lihat wajah Chuuya itu ah manisnya"

"Aku baper makk" – ini siapa? :'v bawa pulang tolong - /plakk

Seperti itulah saat mereka sampai ke lokasi pesta yang cukup jauh dari lokasi pemberkatan suci, pesta di luar ruangan dengan dana yang di sediakan dari bos Chuuya dan kakaknya tercinta, sementara agensi Detektif Bersenjata dengan senang hati memilihkan lokasi pesta yang dekat dengan pantai, biarlah mereka bahagia untuk sekarang, Mori dan Fukuzawa sedang duduk damai menikmati minuman mereka. Tak ada perang sekarang, hanya sekedar restuan dari mereka untuk 2 anggota terbaik mereka.

"Aku tak tau akan seramai ini, tch!" pekik Chuuya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan, Dazai menatapnya menarik tangannya.

"Chuuya, ayo ke pelaminan" ucap Dazai.

"Gak!" tolak Chuuya.

"Ayo!"

"Gak!"

Tanpa aba-aba Dazai malah langsung menggendong Chuuya layaknya pengantin sungguhan yang langsung membuat Chuuya protes habis-habisan dan menolak akan perlakuannya, ah jangan tanya ada yang langsung mengambil handphone dan memotret mereka. Sesampainya di atas sana Chuuya memukul telak kepala Dazai di selingi teriakan kekesalan dan wajah ranumnya itu.

"Buat apa kau gendong-gendong aku huh!"

"Habis kau ini bebal sekali, ahh tak apa bukan?" Dazai masih setia akan senyumannya.

"Huh!" ketus Chuuya.

"Nahh Chuuya, sekarang lempar bunganya"

"Ini?" Chuuya memandang buket bunga mawar dengan hiasan.

"Baik semuaa harap berbaris untuk mendapatan bunganya~~~, hayooo yang mau jodoh dateng dekett~~!" teriak Dazai dari pelaminan dengan suara sekuat-kuatnya.

Tanpa di duga banyak sekali yang berkumpul di belakang, agak ricuh memang dan sangat akward habis-habisan. Akutagawa juga nimpruk di barisan dan jangan lupakan Higuchi yang sangat ingin mendapatkan buket bunga tersebut, Yosano dengan seringainya yang tak mau kalah dan beberapa anggota dua organisasi yang banyak masih menjomblo ini. Dazai tertawa bahagia dan Chuuya hanya ber-sweetdrop di tempatnya.

"Oke Chuuya, lempar…, ingat jangan pakai abilitty yang pakai abillity nikahnya gak berkah" ucap Dazai, yang langsung di pandang seperti, 'ah sialan!' oleh orang-orang.

Chuuya membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba dia langsung melempar buket bunganya, semua menatap buket tersebut berusaha meraihnya, bahkan sampai dolak-dolakan, Dazai dan Chuuya memandang mereka dengan sweetdrop.

Atsushi sedang memilih-milih makanan, ada banyak tersedia di sana termaksud rendang daging buatan Indonesia tercinta. Dan Jinko mencoba untuk mencicipinya.

"Aku belum pernah makan daging kayak begini?" tanya Atsushi penasaran mengambil sebuah piring lalu mengambil sepotong daging rendang, hampir di lahapnya yang tak jadi di karenakan…

Buket bunga melayang tepat mengenai kepalanya membuatnya mengaduh dan berdecih kesal, "Apaan ini sih, lagi mau makan lhoo!" ucapnya kesal berhumpat-humpat lalu mengambil buket tersebut.

"Bunga?" ucapnya keheranan.

"Woi Jinko! Berikan bunga itu" Akutagawa datang dengan aura iblisnya merasa tak senang akan Atsushi yang mendapatkannya, atau mungkin?

"Enak saja, kan bunganya jatuh padaku" Atsushi tak mau kalah.

"Kau gak ada hak akan itu, sini berikan!" Akutagawa malah merebut buket itu paksa namun Atsushi masih bertahan setia.

"Enak saja, nihh makan, makan!" Atsushi malah menyodokkan daging rendang ke mulut Akutagawa yang sontak membuatnya agak kesedak, di susul adegan pukul-pukulan oleh 'Calon' berikutnya.

Semua orang menatap mereka, termaksud dua sejoli yang tengah berdiri di pelaminan, mereka terdiam akan itu. Dan kemudian sorak poranda kericuhan akward terdengar, Higuchi menangis namun senang, biarlah dirinya bukan mempelai sang Senpai melainkan Atsushi itu, dia pasrah namun bahagia di karenakan asupan mungkin, sementara Gin tersentuh dan berkata, "Ah Nii-san, pada akhirnya…"

Sementara dua manusia ini tak mengerti apapun akan situasi mereka. Hanya melongo polos tak mengerti keadaan. "Huh? Apa?" pekik mereka bersamaan, dan jangan lupakan buket bunga yang sudah hancur karna di perebutkan 2 sejoli ini, ah lebih tepatnya akan menjadi sejoli.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta yang meriah dengan musik yang di setel kuat dan makanan berkualitas yang di sediakan, suasana gembira di setiap sudutnya yang berlangsung 24 jam non-stop sampai besok. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan mereka tak berhenti-hentinya menikmatinya. Botol-botol Whiesky, Sake dan Wine berjejer bagi mereka yang ingin dan cukup akan itu, makanan terus bertambah. Musik terus di mainkan.

Kue pernikahan yang sudah di potong-potong dan silahkan saja di nikmati jika kau ingin, Atsushi bahkan tidak bisa berhenti makan, mungkin karna sedang akhir bulan dan keuangannya menipis parah. Sekarang dia tengah melahap Ochazuke dengan taburan daging rendang di atasnya dan Akutagawa yang cemberut akan babak belurnya dia dan Jinko juga karena mereka barusan berkelahi, Akutagawa hanya minum saja. Jangan tanya alasan mereka berkelahi sampai begitunya.

Sementara dua sejoli dari acara utama ini tengah duduk di sebuah meja dan kursi yang di sediakan khusus untuk mereka, memandang setiap orang di sana-sini yang sibuk menikmati pesta mereka, dari lubuk hati mereka sungguh bahagia akan ini.

"Meriah, ya…" ucap Chuuya pelan namun Dazai bisa mendengarnya.

"Hmm…., aku tak tau akan seramai ini juga" balas Dazai.

"Iya…" mereka diam sejenak, lalu memandang diri maisng-masing yang membuat mereka tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangan dan pada akhirnya di ikuti kekehan kecil.

"Dan aku juga tak tau pada akhirnya akan berakhir demikian, astaga…" Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya menatap tangan kanannya dengan cincin pernikahan yang melekat manis di jari manisnya.

"'Hah?" pekik Dazai mendengar itu, sedikit tak fokus karna musik yang di setel kuat.

"Aku…, dan kau…, mengerti maksudku?" ucap Chuuya yang sekarang menatap Dazai di sampingnya.

"Iya…, hidup selalu penuh kejutan hahaha" ucap Dazai di selingi tawa sambil mengusap-usap tanga Chuuya yang dari tadi di genggamnya.

"Jangan meledekku bodoh!" tepis Chuuya dari tangan Dazai.

"Aku tidak kok" ucap Dazai mayun.

"Yahh…, aku sangat lelah kau tau" ucap Chuuya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi, menguap.

"Oh,ya ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memesan tiket pesawatnya dan hotelnya?" tanya Dazai.

"Oh, sudah kemarin"

"Mahal?"

"Tidak terlalu, asal kau tau si Bos memberiku uang seberapa banyaknya sampai aku tak tau mau ku gunakan untuk apa?" ucap Chuuya diam-diam menunjuk Mori yang tengah menikmati minumannya.

"Mubazir" komentar Dazai

"Ah, diam! Kau juga kadang-kadang boros dasar perbanan" ucap Chuuya lalu memukul kepala Dazai.

Dazai tertawa rendah sekali lagi di tatapnya pada keramaian itu, hening sejenak di antara mereka. Perlahan, Dazai mengenggam kembali tangan Chuuya dan berbisik,

"Chuuya, kabur yukk"

"Hah? Kemana?" tanya Chuuya keheranan

"Sudah ayo.." di raihnya tangan itu lembut dan menariknya, Chuuya hanya mengikut. Mereka diam-diam pergi dari keramaian pesta tersebut, dan menghilang di belakang.

Sementara Mori yang tau mereka akan kabur hanya tersenyum-senyum lalu berkata, "Anak muda jaman sekarang itu terlalu bersemangat,ya?" komentarnya pede akan itu.

"Huh?" Fukuzawa berpekik di sampingnya memandangnya jijik.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pasir putih yang bersih dengan ombak yang tak berhenti bergelombang dengan indah dan tenangnya, cahaya mentari sore yang menerawang sekitar membuat suasana semakin indah. Tapak kaki mereka yang mengecap di pasir putih yang perlahan memudar karna tersapu air laut, dan sekarang mereka berada di dekat pantai dengan mentarinya dan ombaknya yang mengalun lembut di sana sini, indah… sampai mereka tak ingin melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau ingin menunjukan ini padaku?" tanya Chuuya pada Dazai.

Dazai tersenyum pede, di lepasnya genggaman tangan itu. Chuuya memperhatikannya dan wajahnya memerah saat Dazai yang tiba-tiba membuka kemejanya, Chuuya menjerit tak senang akan itu. Namun sorot matanya setia memperhatikan, tangan ramping dengan perban itu mempreteli kancing-kancingnya, mengekspos tubuh jakungnya yang masih setia terlilit perban saat Chuuya pertama kali menatapnya demikian. Masih sama. Dia memerah malu dan melengking tak senang.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" protesnya pada Dazai, sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Berenang" sekarang kemeja itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan dia melemparnya ke pasir, berjalan menuju air dan ombak-ombaknya yang merayunya, di biarkannya tubuh jakungnya dengan lilitan perban di dadanya basah akan itu.

Chuuya masih diam di tempatnya sementara Dazai sudah asyik-asyikan di sana, ada tawanya yang merdu dan menggema di telinga Chuuya, Chuuya memperhatikan sejenak.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Dazai Osamu sangat menawan di depan matanya, secara natural tentunya, sangat natural. Senyumnya yang merekah di sana, tawanya layaknya musik yang merdu serta tubuh dan rambutnya basah akan goresan air laut, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang masih setia menatap tubuh Chuuya yang terdiam akan panorama itu, dia tersipu. Chuuya meranum dan Dazai tau itu.

"Chuuya, kemarilah. Mari bergabung…" ajak Dazai mengulurkan satu tangannya, membangunkan lamunan itu dari kepala Chuuya.

Chuuya berdecih tanpa membuka kemejanya, hanya membuka setelannya yang berwarna putih. Dia langsung terjun saja ke air membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup, karna tubuhnya kecil Dazai pun menyusul ke sana. Di raihnya lembut lengan Chuuya yang sekarang mereka bertatapan lekat, sangat lekat. Dazai membopong tubuhnya yang semakin ringan jika di dalam air, dan Chuuya dengan elitnya melingkarkan kakinya pada Dazai. Posisi Chuuya sekarang lebih tinggi dari Dazai.

"Bagus, dan sekarang apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" ucap Chuuya masih dengan jengkelnya, tangannya meraih pundak Dazai.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" Dazai dengan lembutnya menyentuh ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung si mungil di sana. Membuat pipinya memerah layaknya apel yang manis, bahkan lebih manis dari apel.

"Hmm…, aku tak tau? Tapi ngomong-ngomong air di pantai ini sejuk juga" ucap Chuuya lalu memandang lautan di sekitarnya yang airnya menyapu setiap kulitnya.

"Benarkan? Aku tau fufu" Dazai tertawa rendah.

"Tch"

Dazai menatap Chuuya yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di pundaknya, mata azurenya yang memandang sekitar lautan yang sama dengan pupilnya itu, rambutnya yang basah akan air laut, kemejanya juga kulitnya. Apapun sekarang sosok Nakahara Chuuya sangat natural-indahnya di mata Dazai Osamu, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tertutup rapat namun ranum entah mengapa itu.

Perlahan di kecupnya pipi Chuuya yang membuat pandangan Chuuya menoleh pada Dazai atas perlakuan itu, sementara Dazai setia dengan senyumannya. Di tatapnya Dazai, menutup mata bersama dan perlahan bibir mereka bertemu, mungkin secara tak sadar. Deru ombak masih menyelimuti sekitar, mentari dan cahayanya yang jingga terik namunhangat masih menjadi selimut mereka, tangan Chuuya berpindah dari pundak ke pipi sang Osamu tecinta, dia membuka sendiri mulutnya membiarkan Dazai masuk di sana dan bersenang-senang.

Tangan Dazai masih setia menggendongnya, mendekatkan raganya pada raga Chuuya, mereka memperdalam ciuman itu, bertahan lama, sangat lama. Lidah Dazai dengan lembutnya menyapa deretan giginya lalu rongga mulutnya dalam, kemudian langit-langit mulutnya, hingga Chuuya memeras pundak Dazai tanda dia kehabisan nafas, Dazai melepasnya dan memberikan satu kecupan di bibir ranum itu sebagai penutup. Ingat, Dazai harus menahan diri, walau sejujurnya dia mencoba yang terbaik.

"Aku simpan lanjutannya di Paris, ya?"

Chuuya menenggelamkan dirinya pada pundak Dazai, nafasnya berat dan semakin berat karna berada di air, "Baguslahh, kau bisa menahan diri" juga menyembunyikan wajah ranum parahnya.

"Yahh kalau ku keluarkan, besoknya aku tak yakin kau bisa bertahan"

"Anak bangsat!" jitak Chuuya pada Dazai.

Chuuya melepas rangkulan itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tepi pantai, Dazai memperhatikan tubuh kecil itu dengan susah payahnya ke sana, sangat lucu bahkan ombak sampai menghantam tubuhnya membuat Chuuya menjerit dan Dazai mentertawakannya.

Chuuya terduduk di dekat bibir air laut itu, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karna berusaha melawan kekuatan alam dengan tubuh mungilnya itu. Dazai menghampirinya yang sangat basah kuyup.

"Kau imut sekali Chuuya, aku tak habis pikir, sungguh!" ucap Dazai sekarang jongkok di hadapannya, dengan tawa rendahnya yang membuat Chuuya merasa dirinya di rendahkan sekarang.

"Kau, jangan mengejekku" teriaknya kesal.

"Siapa yang mengejekmu? Aku tidak mengejekmu kok… aduh Chuuya, kamu ini imut sekali aku semakin gemas" ucap Dazai mengambil raven lembabnya.

"Apa sihh!?" Chuuya berdiri dari duduknya antara Dazai menggodanya dan dia tak suka, atau sudah lelah sepenuhnya.

"Ah, Chuuya… bayangkan saja kita berada di Cassis dan aku akan melakukan ini" Dazai dengan spontan menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin sungguhan, memang sungguhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Chuuya memerah akan perlakuannya, Dazai tidak peduli pada protes itu, mereka berjalan dengan Dazai menggendong tubuh mungilnya.

"Turunkan Dazai!" teriaknya malu.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini…" ucap Dazai dengan baritone yang tak bisa di tolak Chuuya, dan Chuuya menurut.

"Jika ini Cassis, maka pantai ini akan ramai, bodoh!" ucap Chuuya memandang mentari yang hampir terbenam, Dazai menatapnya.

"Jadi menurutmu mereka akan peduli pada kita pasangan yang sangat bahagia ini, begitu?" Dazai berputar dengan Chuuya masih dalam gendongannya.

"Dazai… heii!" dan Chuuya tertawa dengan tawa ringannya akan perlakuan itu begitu pun Dazai, tawanya layaknya anak kecil yang polos tanpa dosa, dan murni tanpa paksaan.

Mereka bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri, dan mereka menikmatinya.

Dazai tersandung dan sekarang mereka terjatuh dengan Dazai berada di bawah dan Chuuya di atasnya, namun begitu tawa mereka masih merekah bersama, di tambah air ombak yang menyapu mereka, sungguh ini momen yang sangat manis yang pernah mereka rasakan bahkan saat kencan tidak pernah semanis ini.

"Tcuih, asin!" ucap Chuuya membersihkan mulutnya karna terkena air laut yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Eh? Asin?" ucap Dazai, mengecup pelan bibir itu, dan membalas, "tidak kok, sayang…" ucapnya dengan satu mata yang tertutup, menggoda Chuuya di atasnya. Chuuya memerah, dia tidak jengkel malah tertawa di sertai umpatan, 'bajingan kau'.

"Kau tau, ini mengingatkanku akan lagu yang pernah ku dengar di radio" ucap Chuuya bangkit dari tubuh Dazai, duduk di hadapannya, begitupun Dazai. Mereka duduk di hamparan pasir dan sesekali ombak menyapa tubuh mereka, mereka hanya menganggapinya dengan tawa, ini lucu, pikir mereka.

"Lagu seperti apa Chuuya? nyanyikanlah, suaramu tidak sumbang kok, kau tadi menyanyi, astaga itu tadi bagus sekali, aku tidak pernah tau kau penyuka lagu melankolis begitu?" Dazai membuat ekspresi dengan kekanakan Chuuya menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan mengejekku" lontarnya dengan cemberut. Dazai meraih tangannya, mendekatkan keningnya pada Chuuya dan berkata, "Tidak tuan Nakahara, aku memujimu" dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir mungilnya.

"Aku hanya mendengarnya sejenak, tapi bagus menurutku…" ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hehh…, Ingat lirik?"

"Sedikit…"

"Apa?"

Chuuya meraih pipinya, berucap tepat di bibirnya dan Dazai memperhatikannya dengan tatapan erotisnya dan senyum menggodanya, " _Your flyin' high at the show, I'm feeling hot to the touch…_ " mengecup pelan bibirnya, " _You say you'll miss me the most, I say I'll miss you so much…_ " dan Chuuya menahan dirinya dengan sikutnya dan Dazai tau apa itu kodenya, " _But something keeps me really quite, I'm alive, I'm lush…_ " Dazai mendekat tanpa jarak di antaranya, " _Your love, your love… our love…_ " dan Dazai mencium bibirnya.

"Bagus Chuuya, 'lush'? ahahaha, apa-apaan?" Dazai tertawa rendah dengan satu kata itu, Chuuya mengangkat alisnya, dan berkata, "Yes, sir…, I'm in love and lush" itu menggoda dan Dazai membiarkan Chuuya membalasnya.

"Now, give me…" ucapnya dengan seringai, sesuai permintaan Dazai memberikannya, sebuah ciuman lembut, bibir mereka bertemu, bibir tipis itu mengecup setiap sisinya, Chuuya membuka aksesnya, dan Dazai memasukinya, mereka bertahan sangat lama dengan tautan bibir mereka.

Lidah mereka yang yang berwarna menggoda selalu mereka sapukan beberapa kali, mereka mengecup, menggigit, saling membalas setiap sapaan, Chuuya melenguh rendah akan perlakuaannya, dan itu menambah kesan sangat manis ini.

Membayangkan bagaimana Chuuya akan mencengkram pundaknya di hotel mewah di Perancis selatan nantinya, di sertai desiran ombak. Bayangkan saja teriakan manis yang akan Dazai dengar dengan setiap desahan yang ia lontarkan, tatapan itu, semuanya. Indah, tentu saja.

"Ngghhh… mmmpphhhn" dan Chuuya mendesah dalam kucian mulut itu, Dazai memasukan lagi lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menyapa setiap rongga mulut itu, dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Asinnya air lautan tak membuatnya berhenti menjelajah mulut manis Chuuya, dia tidak peduli, hingga tautan itu dia lepaskan, menatap Chuuya yang sudah basah kuyup karna guyuran air laut, dan keringatnya. Dazai meraih pipinya, membelai lembut kulit mulus itu dengan lembut, menepihkan auburn yang sudah sembab hebat karna air laut. Tubuh moleknya yang basah dengan kemeja yang basah pula menambah kesan seksinya tersendiri, di tambah tempahan cahaya senja yang indah pula. Sungguh Nakahara Chuuya sangat natural dengan keindahannya sendiri di mata Dazai saat ini.

"Chuuya…" Dazai memanggilnya, menatap sapphire yang sangat indah, indah layaknya air laut yang jernih, jernih akan ketulusan, dan Dazai berucap, "…, aku mencintaimu…" ucapnya kembali menautkan bibirnya pada Chuuya, hanya sejenak, sebuah ciuman tulusnya.

"Dazai, aku juga…" begitupun Chuuya membalasnya, merangkul pundaknya dengan kedua lengannya, Dazai tersenyum. Mengangkat tubuh itu dari hamparan pasir yang lembab dan menggendong pengantinnya yang mungil dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku harus menahan diri ahahahaha" ucapnya dengan tawa gurih dan Chuuya membalasnya dengan sebuah lirikan mata, "Bagus" dan juga pujian.

Mereka berjalan menuju tepat acara utama, kembali tentu saja, setelah mengambil setelan dan kemeja yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana teman-teman mereka menganggapi mereka yang kembali basah kuyup dengan Chuuya dalam gendongan Dazai sedang tertidur pulas. Mereka khawatir apa Chuuya tenggelam di pantai atau tidak.

"Tidak, Chuuya tenggelam pada cintaku, dia yang bilang begitu kok tadi…" dan Dazai jawab dengan tatapan polos itu membuat semua orang menanggapainya dengan sangat aneh.

 **(Bgm = "West Coats")**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memandang papan petunjuk yang sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti apa tulisan di sana, bagaimana bisa mereka mengerti bahasa Prancis yang mereka sendiri tak pernah tau kosa katanya, Chuuya berhumpat kesal pada Dazai yang sendirinya melongo akan itu.

"Kita nyasarr!" teriak Chuuya kesal yang menatap layar handphonenya dengan web-map.

"Iya aku tau…" Dazai masih memerengkan kepalanya berusaha menebak -nebak.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Chuuya

"Chuuya, bukannya kau yang bilang kalau kita nyasar itu bagus?" sekarang senyuman tersirat berada di bibir Dazai.

"Ka..ka..kapan aku bilang begitu?" ucap Chuuya sedikit kaget dengan sweetdropnya. Tentu dia masih ingat akan itu.

"Sadar dong, umurmu masih muda hoii!" ledek Dazai.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu sekarang…" Chuuya menghela nafas lalu menggaruk sendiri belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Mungkin kita salah naik bus?" pikir Dazai

"Tapi jelas-jelas rutenya- akhh, duhh aku tak mengerti sama sekali" Chuuya cemberut khas kanak-kanak, mereka salah naik rute bus yang sekarang berada di kota kecil di Paris.

"Hmmm…" Dazai berpikir sejenak, "Ayo kita tanya pada seseorang"

"Boleh, tapi setauku orang Perancis tak bisa berbahasa inggris, sebagian"

"Setaumu, kan? Kau juga" ledek Dazai.

"Jangan remehkan aku" ucap Chuuya tak senang seraya menghentakan kakinya.

"Baik! Silahkan kau bertanya di motel sana, mana tau mereka memberimu sesuatu" tantang Dazai dengan senyum pedenya menunjuk sebuah motel di pinggir jalan dari mereka.

"Tunggu di sini!" ucap Chuuya tajam pada Dazai lalu menyebrang dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Dazai tersenyum dan memutuskan menunggu sang kekasihnya di pinggir jalan seraya menatap kesana dan kemari, tak ada pemandangan bagus di kota kecil ini, sama saja seperti di Yokohama begitu pikirnya, tubuhnya bersender pada dinding sebuah toko yang menjual perlengkapan bengkel. Chuuya muncul dari sana, menyebrang lalu menjumpai Dazai dan berkata, "Kita memang salah bus" ucapnya. "Dan aku di palaki oleh wanita tua di motel sana yang aku sendiri tak tau dia bicara apa…" kembali lagi wajah itu cemberut.

"Lalu kita kemana?" tanya Dazai yang sudah malas itu, dan di akhiri dengan tawa mengejek karna nasib sialnya.

Chuuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung yang Dazai sendiri tau akan itu, "Lain kali kita sewa mobil saja,ya" ucapnya membuat Dazai terheran.

"Ini negara luar, kau bodoh" komentar Dazai.

"Heh… kau kira Port Mafia itu kecil?" Chuuya berkacak pinggang dan menatap remeh Dazai.

"Aku tak tau?"

"Sudah jangan berisik! Ayo kembali ke hotel kita, lagi pula kata pak tua di motel itu bilang, jarak antara kota Piana dan kota Paris lumayan jauh, butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk mencapainya, seharusnya, tidak…, kiranya 3 jam lebih…, kita naik kereta api cepat sa— "

"Kalau kau bilang begitu? Aku menurut saja" belum siap melanjutkan kata-kata Dazai berkata demikian membuat Chuuya semakin kesal.

"Sekarang kita tunggu bus di terminal sana, ayoo Dazai!" Chuuya melangkah duluan yang di susul Dazai di belakangnya.

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit dan kemudian bus pun datang pada terminal, mereka naik dan mengambil kursi belakang. Chuuya duduk dekat dengan jendela bus dan Dazai di sampingnya, Chuuya sedikit tersentak saat tangan satunya menggenggam lembut tangannya, merasa malu dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dazai, menatap ke luar jendela.

"Akan ku cari destinasi yang lain untuk nanti malam" ucap Chuuya mengambil handphonenya.

"Kau menikmati liburan ini, ya?" tanya Dazai lalu menguap.

"Tentu saja…, aku mau belanja di sini" Chuuya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Dazai memperhatikan dengan lirikan mata.

"Dasar boros" ledek Dazai.

"Diam, dengar! Mode pakaian prancis itu keren-keren, dan lagi ini kota mode! kau manusia perbanan kuno!" ucap Chuuya jengkel akan Dazai.

"Hehh…, aku menurut saja padamu yang mungil ini" ucap Dazai masih meledek dengan simpul polosnya.

"Ku pukul kau telak"

"Haha ayo coba"

Satu sentilan mengenai kening Dazai dan Chuuya cemberut menatapnya, Dazai tertawa akan itu. Bus pun jalan hanya beberapa orang yang pergi menuju ibu kota, mereka dan 4 orang lainnya. Bosan pasti akan menggerogotinya, sekarang tangan Chuuya mencari sebuah earphone dan menghidupkan sebuah lagu, Dazai mengambil salah satu dan memakainya di telinga kanannya sementara Chuuya di telinga kirinya.

Kepalanya yang mungil bersender di pundak yang kokoh itu, Chuuya menatap keluar jendela menampilkan panorama rerumputan hijau dan jalanan yang sepi, sementara Dazai dengan santainya menutup matanya seraya bergumam.

"Kau tau?" Dazai memulai.

Chuuya mendengarkan.

"Tersesat itu…, enak juga hmm" ucapan Dazai di dengar Chuuya aneh, berkomentar "Huh? Dasar bodoh!"

Dan di selingi seru aduhan dari Dazai dan tawanya. Mereka kembali bersandar yang Dazai sendiri kembali menggenggam tangan Chuuya erat, tak ingin melepasnya. Sementara lagu di earphone masih mengalun dengan lembut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chuuya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang di susul Dazai yang meletakkan paper-back yang sangat banyak di tangannya ke lantai, berkeluh kesal akan kekasihnya yang loyal di toko-toko jalanan Paris. Distrik yang mewah dengan pemandangan batu neo-klasik dan jalanannya yang sangat ramai akan turis maupun warga negaranya sendiri, teringat akan Yokohama.

"Kau bilang kau mau belanja besok" ucap Dazai yang sekarang kelelahan akan pundaknya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Besok kita akan cek-out dari sini, lalu aku akan memesan kembali hotel di dekat pantai yang ku bilang itu, bukanya ku bilang aku akan belanja malam ini?" ucap Chuuya yang sekarang merendam kepalanya di bantal.

"Oh…, kau menyeretku untuk membawa belanjaanmu!?" Dazai duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau bodoh, dan memang kuno! Setidaknya bersyukurlah aku loyal sekarang" Chuuya melempar bantal mengenai kepala si Osamu dengan mulusnya.

"Heee…, dan apa-apaan dengan topi yang kau beli sejibun ini? Kita akan pergi jauh, bukan? Pikirkanlah sulitnya kita mengemas barang-barangmu nantinya" ledek Dazai pada semua paper-back milik Chuuya. Chuuya menatapnya tak senang.

"Apa sebegitunya kau ingin berjalan-jalan di kota tua nan jauh di ujung pelangi?" ledek Dazai.

"Matamu yang di ujung pelangi, dasar pemalas!" ledek Chuuya juga tak senang akan ejekan Dazai karna pilihan destinasi liburannya.

"Padahal lebih baik kita berada di jepang dan berjalan-jalan di sana saja, kau juga suka belanja di Tokyo, kan?" ucap Dazai menopang dagunya dengan guratan malas.

"Tapi, tentu saja setiap rasa Distrik itu berbeda…"

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Dan ini apa?" tanya ucap Dazai masih dengan ekspresinya mengangkat salah satu kain-lebih tepatnya pakaian yang di beli Chuuya.

"Berisikk, aku suka bodoh" Chuuya malah melompat dari tidurnya mengambil salah satu di antaranya menatap Dazai dengan cemberutnya.

"Kurasa sama saja" Dazai masih datar lalu memainkan salah satu topi dengan jenis pedora itu di tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh" tarik Chuuya kasar lalu memukul punggung Dazai pelan.

"Chuuya pelit ah" sekarang Dazai cemberut khas kanak-kanak.

"Aku ada belikan satu untukmu tadi, sebentar…" Chuuya mengingat-ingat.

"Apa?"

Chuuya menatap seluruh paper-back belanjaannya, menerka-nerka lalu tersimpul saat tau itu hadiah darinya untuk Dazai, mengambil satu back paper bewarna putih dengan tulisan toko butiknya, memberikannya pada Dazai dengan pedenya, Dazai hanya heran saja.

"Syal?" tanya Dazai menatap Chuuya dengan sweetdropnya.

"Se..se..sebentar lagi musim dingin, jadi ku belikan" Chuuya malu akan itu.

"Aku maunya rajutan Chuuya" Dazai melipat syal itu memasukannya kembali ke dalam paper-back itu.

"Aku tidak pandai begituan" Chuuya berdecih kesal.

"Hummph!" Dazai cemberut khas anak-anak, yang Chuuya sangat tau kalau Dazai itu sangat malas jika di ajak jalan-jalan keluar ruangan teruatama belanja banyak begini.

"Jangan ngambek ah!" Chuuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Dazai masih setia dengan wajah ngambeknya lalu tertawa yang sekarang Chuuya yang ngambek parah, dia di kerjai nyatanya.

"Iya, iya. Terimakasih ya…, nanti ku pakai" ucap Dazai lalu memainkan matanya nakal pada Chuuya di sana.

Semburat merah di pipi si raven orange ini, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu pergi ke ruangan satunya dan Dazai hanya memperhatikan langkah itu, Dazai menguap lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk.

"Chuuya, ngomong-ngogmong aku lapar, makanan yang tadi mana?" ucapnya kuat.

"Cari di sana!"

Dazai kembali bangkit dan memeriksa setiap paper-back dan di dapatinya makanan khas negeri ini. Membawanya ke ruangan satunya lalu di tatapnya punggung Chuuya yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela, menatap panorama Paris beserta menara Eifel di sana.

"Ayo kita habiskan" ucap Dazai, Chuuya agak kaget akan suara Dazai lalu menoleh.

"Kita baru saja makan"

"Porsi prancis sedikit sekali" ucap Dazai.

"Ahaha baiklah, tunggu aku akan membuka sesuatu"

"Apa?" tanya si raven coklat yang di buat penasaran.

"Kejutan, duduk dan diam saja di sana" Chuuya mulai berjalan menepuk puncak Dazai pergi sebentar entah untuk mengambil apa dia.

"Eemm…, cepat" ucap Dazai agak heran.

Sebuah meja dengan bentuk round berada di depannya, Dazai meletakan makanan tersebut di atasnya, mengambil kursi lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Jam di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tubuhnya cukup lelah juga akan kejadian hari ini. Mereka berangkat jam 5 pagi lalu istirahat setelah lamanya perjalanan di pesawat, kemudian berniat mengunjungi kota tua bernama Piana yang Dazai tak tau detailnya malah tersesat ke kota kecil pinggiran, berbelanja di metro-mega Paris dan suhu agak dinginnya di malam hari. Dia menghela nafas panjang, namun dia berpikir, ini liburan terbaiknya, apalagi dengan Chuuya yang ada di sampingya

Chuuya datang membawa sebuah botol yang Dazai tau apa itu,

"Kau membawa Winemu ke mari?" tanya Dazai sedikit miris namun di ikuti kekehan kecil.

"Aku berniat membukanya denganmu, berisik ah" ucap Chuuya yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Dazai, dia membawa 2 gelas berukuran sedang di tangan satunya.

Chuuya menuangkannya di satu gelas untuk Dazai lalu gelas miliknya. Dazai mengambil salah satu dan tersenyum menantap Chuuya, Chuuya merenggangkan tubuhnya dan merasa risih akan tatapan Dazai.

"Apa?"

"Mari bersulang" ajak Dazai.

"Huh?" Chuuya heran. "Baik…" dia pun menurut.

"Kampaii!" mereka bersulang lalu meminum cairan keunguan itu.

"Aku membeli ini 2 tahun yang lalu, Wine produksi dari Pinot Noir tahun 1985 dan rasanya lumayan" ucap Chuuya mengambil botol itu kembali dan menuangkannya sendiri di gelasnya.

"Aku tak tau itu" ucap Dazai.

Ada jeda sedikit, helahan nafas dari mulut Chuuya dengan bau anggur alkohol di sana, menjawab dengan pandangan teralihkan ke luar jendela lalu berkata, "Tentu kau tak tau itu…, kau tak tau apapun"

Dazai diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-katanya.

"Jangan berkata demikian ah" jawab Dazai sedikit memerengkan kepalanya, dia tau Chuuya bermaksud bernostlagia dengannya.

"Huhh…, aku tak tau pada akhirnya jadi begini, ya? Maksudku…" Chuuya tersimpul sedikit di bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Dazai.

"Orang yang sangat ku benci di dunia ini menjadi pasangan hidupku, yang benar saja…" Chuuya menatap mata Dazai dengan kekehan kecil di mulutnya, Dazai juga sama.

"Huhh…., aku juga tak tau"

"Nahh benarkan?"

"Biarlah Chuuya, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu sampai begitunya, aku sudah bilang padamu semuanya takan berjalan dengan rencana walau sudah sematang apapun, dan aku tau itu…, ah, ngomong-ngomong Paris sangat indah, ya. Saat malam hari begini, mungkin ini liburan paling bagus yang pernah ku alami" ucap Dazai lalu memandang ke luar jendela.

"Iya benar" ucap Chuuya yang sama.

"Sangking indahnya aku jadi ingin melompat keluar jendela"

"Jangan, biar aku saja yang mendolakmu agar mati"

"Heh? Tak mau ketinggalan aksi, ya? Dasar nakal" Dazai mengedipkan salah satu matanya membuat Chuuya ingin segera mengambil pisau dari dapur, namun dia tidak melakukannya.

Mereka diam sejenak menatap panorama di hadapan mereka, menara Eifel dengan indahnya menjulang di atas malam hitam metro-paris, jalanan yang berkedip-kedip akan lampu jalanan dan orang-orang menikmati hidup mereka. Mereka hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Dazai yang spontan membangunkan lamunan Chuuya.

"Hm? Lumayan, kau?" ucap Chuuya yang masih menatap keluar.

"Cukup"

Mereka diam sejenak, Chuuya diam sejenak berpikir, lalu nadanya jengkel menatap Dazai kemudian menjerit, "KAU SIALAN!"

"Ayolah…." Dazai mayun pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku capek, bodoh!" ucap Chuuya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku tau, aku juga…" Dazai merengek membuat Chuuya ingin menendangnya keluar.

"Kau mabuk" ledek Chuuyya.

"Baru segelas dan itu setengah"

"Tch!"

"Chuuya pemalu, padahal dia-"

"Diam, diam, diam! AKKHH…! H..ha..habiskan dulu makanan ini" teriak Chuuya mengambil makanan yang dari tadi menganggur untuk di habiskan oleh mereka. Berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Yakin?" tanya Dazai menggodanya.

"Tidak" jawab Chuuya ketus.

"Hummph!" Dazai ngambek.

"Ce.. ce..cepat makan, e.. juga, kenapa kau membeli sedikit" ucap Chuuya berusaha megalihkan topik menjijikan saat sedang makan.

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau beli itu sedikit saja, kau ini" Dazai mengambil sedikit makanan itu lalu melahapnya. Dan dia tau Chuuya sedang mengalihkannya.

"Kalau aku tau jalanan di Perancis itu padat dan cukup kelelahan aku pasti sudah beli makanan banyak" ucap Chuuya yang sekarang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, Dazai teratwa memandangnya.

"Mau pesan di hotel?" tanya Dazai menawar lalu mengelap mulut Chuuya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak usah"

Mereka menikmati makanan mereka dan sesekali menjahili satu sama lainnya, mereka mengobrol erat, bercanda manis, dan tertawa ringan bersama. Dazai mendekatkan tempat duduknya pada Chuuya dan Chuuya tidak menolak sama sekali. Crème Brulee, puding manis dengan cita rasanya yang hampir menjadi bahan rebutan karna rasanya yang enak sampai mereka tak mau mengalah, kue Macaron yang manis-masam juga menemani mereka serta beberapa makana lainnya yang habis di santap, mungkin mereka lelah.

"Ahhh aku kenyangg~~" Dazai bersorak layaknya anak-anak yang bergembira karna perutnya kenyang.

Chuuya kembali menuangkan Wine di gelasnya dan meminumnya, Dazai juga. Mereka diam sejenak. Dazai mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya mengecek beberapa pesan yang masuk yang dia sangat tau itu dari teman-teman sekantorannya. Mulai dari Kunikida, Atsushi bahkan Yosano juga yang intinya, 'Semangat!' dan Dazai sedikit paham tak paham akan itu.

"Hei, Dazai" panggil Chuuya.

Chuuya mengecup bibirnya yang membuat Dazai diam akan tindakannya, hanya pelan seperti menggodanya, sebuah sentuhan kecil.

"Penakut, kalau kau mau, jangan setengah-setengah begitu" ucap Dazai menggodanya, yang dia sangat tau Chuuya sedang mabuk sekarang. Di liriknya botol Wine dan dia sangat tau Chuuya menghabiskan semuanya sisanya sendiri.

"Hehh…? Kau yakin?" sekarang suara Chuuya malah menggodanya habis-habisan di ikuti suara cegukan kecil.

"Seharusnya aku tanya itu pada Chuuya, kau yakin? Aku tak yakin akan menahan diriku, besok kita akan pergi jauh kan? Huh?" ucap Dazai berusaha meyakinkan si Chibi ini yang wajahnya ranum parah.

Chuuya malah duduk di atas paha Dazai, menindihnya dengan sempurna, Dazai sedikit kaget akan perlakuan itu, lalu bibir Chuuya mengecup bibirnya, "Kalau itu aku bisa bertahan, lagi pula kau sering bermain kasar denganku, dulu…" ada seringai nakal menggodanya dan di susul suara cegukan kecil.

"Kau ingat ternyata?" Dazai menatap Chuuya yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ingatlah, mana mungkin aku melupakannya…, bodoh!" Chuuya sedikit memajukan bibirnya tanda ngambek dan Dazai tertawa pelan.

Kembali Chuuya mengecup bibir itu dan Dazai membiarkannya, Dazai membuka mulutnya melihat Chuuya dengan keagresifannya yang dia sangat tau itu efek dari alkohol di Wine miliknya, Dazai bukan penikmat melainkan pemberi jadi dia menekan ciuman itu, menyusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Chuuya, mengabsen deretan giginya dengan suara kecupan yang menggema dan lenguhan kecil yang sengaja Chuuya keluarkan untuk malam ini, Dazai kembali menyerangnya yang awalnya ciuman itu lembut berubah menjadi panas di tambah tangannya yang merabah-rabah punggung Chuuya dengan pakaian yang masih terbalut namun acak itu dan Chuuya juga sama.

"Hmmmph…, hnnnn—nnggh" begitulah saat Dazai mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya menyusup pada pakaian yang di kenakan Chuuya, mengelus kulit sawo yang masih tersampul kemeja itu. Dan kembali bibir tipis milik Dazai di tautkan di bibir mungil nan ranum di sana.

Chuuya melepas ciuman itu dengan sendirinya, kembali meraup bibir Dazai di sana, kembali mereka bersenang senang. Tangan Chuuya mulai bermain nakal, di bukanya kemeja Dazai perlahan namun pasti dan kedua tangan mungil itu mulai bermain nakal di dada sana, membuat Dazai tersentak dengan pekerjaan itu, dia hanya tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, bibir Dazai masih menekan di bibirnya, tangan kiri Dazai yang menekan belakang lehernya, dan tangan kanannya ikut juga menjelajah tubuh Chuuya, menyusupkan tangan perbanannya yang nakal dan memainkan satu tonjolan dada Chuuya yang merekah naik karna rangsangan, membuat sang uke menggila, "Hmmmph! Hhnnhh-haa! Daz—tungg—hmmph!" tangannya memeras rambut coklat itu, Dazai membiarkannya yang sudah setengah gila ini.

Chuuya menarik diri dari Dazai, beberapa bulir keringat jatuh dan juga saliva yang teruntai, mereka bertatapan, di kecupnya tenguk depan Chuuya singkat dan berkata, "Kau mabuk" di tatapnya wajah Chuuya yang menggebu parah itu.

"Aku tau, aku tau" ucap Chuuya mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

Kembali Dazai memangut bibir Chuuya dengan kasar membuat Chuuya tersentak namun terhanyut juga, di remasnya rambut Dazai itu, dan dengan lenguhannya Chuuya juga ikut mendominasi di permainan lidah Dazai, lalu Dazai menarik diri membuat Chuuya heran.

"Nahh…, Chuuya" sekarang tatapannya melekat pada Chuuya, dan Chuuya masih setia menatapnya.

Dazai melepas tangannya dari pinggul Chuuya, dan berkata "Aku perlu persetujuan" tersenyum yang Chuuya tau itu sangat menggodanya.

"Jijik!" ketus Chuuya.

"Iya atau tidak?"

"Heh, apa-apaan dirimu yang sok legal ini?" ketus Chuuya, tak senang dengan kelakuan Dazai.

"Iya atau tidak?"

"Mana ku—ahhn! Bod—begoo!" Chuuya memukul kepala Dazai saat tonjolan di dadanya di cubit dengan gemas oleh Osamu, Dazai hanya tertawa rendah.

"Iya atau tidak, Chuuya? Hmm?" tanya Dazai sekali lagi menggodanya.

"Ter- terserah..!"

"Begitu caramu bilang 'iya'? Wah, wah padahal tadi kau yang merayuku…" ucap Dazai membuat semu Chuuya semakin merah.

Dazai mendekat pada Chuuya, namun sang uke malah mendominasi duluan membuat Dazai sedikit tersentak, Chuuya meraup bibir Dazai ganas membuat sang seme kaget akan tindakannya yang agresif ini, mulai dari bibir Dazai yang habis di lumatnya tanpa detik yang terbuang, lalu dagunya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali meraup ke dalam mulut Dazai, Dazai membiarkannya. Bahkan membiarkan Chuuya yang sudah menciumi leher Dazai namun Dazai menarik diri Chuuya dan berkata, "Jangan kasar-kasar kau ini…, dan jangan terlalu bersemangat…" ucapnya di lihatnya wajah Chuuya yang penuh kabut gairah.

"Hmm, aku paham…" ucap Dazai dan membiarkan Chuuya meraup bibir Dazai ganas entah ini karna efek mabuk parahnya, atau keinginan Chuuya sendiri.

Tangan nakal Chuuya turun, menggapai aset milik Dazai yang masih terbungkus rapi, menekannya dengan jarinya, Dazai tersentak namun Chuuya masih mengunci bibirnya tak ingin dia memberontak akan perlakuannya yang menggodanya, tangan mungil itu bermain dengan benda berbahaya itu malam ini. Memerasnya, mengelusnya, dan Dazai hanya mengeluarkan tatapan keheranan dalam tautan bibir itu.

"Nnngghh…, hnnn—mmmnnn… Haa~" dan Dazai juga tau dia sedang menggoda dirinya. Dazai tak sabaran dan mengambil ahli, dia mendorong dirinya pada Chuuya, menekan ciuman itu dalam. Meraup bibirnya, memenuhi rongga mulut Chuuya dengan lidahnya yang basah sekarang, mereka bertarung sejenak, membuat Chuuya memeras kemeja Dazai tanda dia kehabisan nafas. Chuuya mendesah hebat setelah Dazai melepas pangutan itu "Haa…." Dan Dazai kembali meraup dirinya bukan mulutnya melainkan tenguk mulusnya.

"Hannhh-nnnghhh—hnnn! Daza—aii!" di akhiri sedikit jeritan dan bulir air matanya di ekor matanya saat di rasakan sebuah mulut menancapkan giginya, memberikan tanda bahwa pria mungil ini miliknya, memerah dan kembali benda kenyal yang lebih tepatnya lidah Dazai menyapu rasa sakitnya.

Lidah Dazai pun menjalar ke colar lehernya, Chuuya memberikan spot yang indah untuk di jelajahi Dazai dan tak lupa dengan desahannya yang tak tertahankan, "Nnnhh—tungg—ahh haa—nngghh! Daza—ahh" begitulah saat Dazai kembali memberikan tanda di leher Chuuya dengan nikmatnya.

Beralih dari lehernya menyapu setiap inchi kulit sawo matang itu, hangatnya menyesap di lidah sang Osamu, tangannya sekarang menuntun paha Chuuya agar memeluknya erat dan lengan Chuuya dengan senantiasa merangkulnya, semakin rapat semakin panas, semakin memuncak dan dia sendiri bisa merasakannya. Dazai mendengus.

"Haaa…nnhh! Daza—ahhn! Akhh! Tunggu—ahh!" Chuuya kembali menjerit dengan sebuah mulut yang sekarang berada di salah satu nipple miliknya, menghisapnya kuat dan membuat Chuuya mendesah sejadi jadinya, satunya di emut dengan gemasnya dan satunya di mainkan dengan tangannya yang nakal. Chuuya melengkungkan tubuhnya memberikan spot yang bagus untuk di manjakan dan Dazai tau dia meminta lebih. Di remasnya kepala Dazai dan masih dengan suara erotisnya yang memenuhi setiap sudut kamar hotel ini.

"Nngghh! Daz—ber—hennhh….ahh!" Chuuya merasa geli berusaha meronta dan memeras raven milik Dazai dan Dazai melepas mulutnya dari sana. Dazai berhenti lalu menatap Chuuya yang memerah dengan wajah cemberutnya, ah menggemaskan. Begitulah komentar Dazai sekarang.

"Mau berhenti?" tanya Dazai yang Chuuya tau dia sedang mengetesnya sekarang.

"Hah? Bo-bodoh! Kita bisa di lihat dari luar kau otak udang" ucap Chuuya semakin padam akan ucapan itu. Dengan alasan yang sangat konyol pula.

"Chuuya, ini lantai 12 yang tak mungkin orang bisa melihat kita, dan lagi pula kaca ini akan gelap dari luar, kau tak perlu khawatir…, atau?"

"A..apa?" sekarang Chuuya was-was akan tindakan Dazai sampai menutupi sendiri dadanya yang sudah terekspos sempurna.

"Kau tidak sabaran dan aku tau itu…" Dazai mulai memandang bagian bawah milik Chuuya, bisa di lihat ada sebuah tonjolan di sana, dan Dazai juga demikian. Sang pemilik sudah curiga habis-habisan, berteriak tak senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Osamu bangsat!" ucapnya berusaha menahan tangan Dazai yang membuka tali pinggangnya.

"Ayolah…, aku tau itu" Dazai masih berusaha akan itu, sekarang tali pinggang Chuuya bisa terlepas butuh perjuangan juga.

"Jang-jangan hoii" Chuuya menahan tangannya.

"Jangan malu-malu, kau yang duluan menggodaku, kan?" sekarang Dazai menatapnya penuh muslihat.

"Sialan!" teriak Chuuya, dan Dazai kembali berusaha membuka bawahan itu yang membuat Chuuya memukul telak kepalanya dan membuat Dazai mengaduh.

Chuuya cemberut khas anak-anak berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Dazai yang terheran dengan tindakannya.

"Chuuya, kau marah? Kau marah?" ucapnya pada Chuuya. Merasa tak enak juga karna memaksa begitu.

Chuuya terdiam di tempatnya hanya menampakan pemandangan punggungnya pada Dazai, lalu berbalik menatapnya, tatapannya gusar tak senang.

"Ayolah…, kenapa kau marah? Wajar, kan? ma-la-m per-ta-ma…" goda Dazai pada Chuuya dengan kedipan mata sementara Chuuya setia dengan lirikan mafianya.

"Kau paham tidak?" Chuuya memberikan kode pada Dazai di sana, dan Dazai terheran sendiri. Tidak paham.

"Apa?" ucapnya heran itu.

Chuuya membalikan tubuhnya, dan Dazai terheran dengan tindakannya yang gila itu, bagaimana tidak bisa di bilang gila.

"Kau—" Dazai memandang itu.

Chuuya mempreteli bajunya habis-habisan, membuang kemejanya yang yang sudah di lepas kancingnya oleh Dazai, membuka relslting celananya yang dari tadi berusaha di buka oleh Dazai, melepasnya dari kaki jenjangnya yang molek itu, lalu melepas Chokernya dan di buang sembarangan, sekarang sosok Nakahara Chuuya hanya memakai celana pendeknya bewarna hitam, bertelanjang dada dengan keringat juga, Dazai menelan ludahnya sendiri, menggoda sekali, pikirnya. Dia sudah panas dan Chuuya semakin tersenyum nakal.

Dan kembali pada Chuuya dengan isengnya memainkan satu matanya, berkedip menggoda pada Dazai dan berkata "Kemari, jika kau mau…" lalu di ikuti ayunan jari telunjuknya dan sedikit menepis rambutnya ke belakang. Yang Dazai sangat tau sendiri kalau dia tengah menggodanya habis-habisan.

Dan sekarang Chuuya pergi ke ruangan tidur, menyisakan Dazai dengan kagetnya dan pemikirannya sendiri, Dazai sudah berhumpat dalam hati, "Kau memberiku akses, kan? dan aku tak tanggung-tanggung" menyusul dari belakang menuju kamar tidur.

"Chuuya~!" teriaknya bahagia, lebih tepatnya sangat bahagia.

Namun Dazai belum menyusul ke sana, dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu lainnya.

Chuuya yang sudah menunggu sang pria jakung untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nistahnya, dengan duduk di pinggiran kasur seraya memainkan raven panjangnya. Dazai masuk, berseringai pada Chuuya yang menunggunya, dan yang di sana tak senang karna detik terbuang percuma.

"Lama menunggu?" tanyanya yang sekarang duduk di samping Chuuya, Chuuya masih diam dengan mimik wajah ngambeknya, mengangguk tanda, 'iya'.

Dazai mencium keningnya, "Berbaringlah Chuuya…" dia menurut.

Chuuya berbaring dengan perlahan dan Dazai mulai melepas kemejanya, sekarang dia hanya memakai celana jeansnya dan perban-perban masih setia terlilit di dadanya -tidak tubuhnya, menatap Chuuya dengan ekspresi yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Wah dasar Chuuya…" ucapnya yang sekarang memposisikan dirinya di atas Chuuya.

Chuuya memerah saat hazel itu sangat dekat dengannya, memberi sebuah sapaan berupa ciuman di kening, lalu kelopak matanya, pipinya, dan bibirnya, mengecup pelan bibirnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman menggairahkan keduanya.

Suara tegukan akan saliva terdengar, pergelutan lidah sungguh luar biasanya mereka lakukan, mereka bertahan sangat lama, lebih dari lima menit dengan French-Kiss di Perancis, ha! Dazai menyerang dan Chuuya juga bertahan dengan menyerang balik, semua itu di lakukan tanpa memandang waktu.

Kembali Dazai menjelajah leher jenjang indahnya, sisi-sisinya, colarnya yang menonjol, mulutnya memberikan tanda lagi dan Chuuya memerengkan kepalanya demi spot yang pas untuk di atasnya, "Hnnghh…" dan kembali bibir mungil itu mendesah untuknya di karenakan tangan Dazai yang meraba dada mulusnya, kanan di dada dan kiri di asetnya yang berharga, dan bibir di tenguknya.

Dazai menatap pupil lautan jernih itu, menggambarkan nafsu berlebihan. Sungguh anugrah malam pertama, Dazai bersyukur akan mengingat malam ini, dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Jika kalian berpikir Double Black hanya bermain sekali dalam sebulan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar.

Menautkan lidahnya di salah satu tonjolan yang menggoda itu karna terangsang indah, mengisapnya pelan dan berubah sangat kuat dengan lenguhan Chuuya dan tubuh eloknya yang ia lengkungkan membentuk curva. "Ahhh!" erangnya menarik-narik raven kokoa itu karna merasakan geli yang aneh di sekitar sana.

Dazai melepasnya, menatapnya yang penuh gairah dan mulai membuka obrolan agar sang petitie Mafia merasa nyaman akan kegiatan mereka, mengingat Dazai adalah tipe yang sangat kasar jika di atas ranjang.

"Chuuya, katakan padaku…" bisiknya tepat di telinganya. Rendah dan sangat dalam, erotis di nadanya.

"Apa?" balas sang raven senja.

"Kau menikmati liburan ini sepertiku kan?"

"Tentu saja." ada guratan tak senang di wajahnya.

"Hmm…, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" sekarang Dazai memposisikan bibirnya pada tenguk mulusnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Wah, tak sabaran…, tujuan kita besok adalah Cassis kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau memesan hotel dekat dengan pantainya, dekat dengan lautan, dengan balkon yang menghadap lautan, supaya…" ada jeda di antara kalimat itu. Chuuya terheran, "Supaya?" tanyanya.

"Supaya aku bisa membandingkan lebih indah Chuuya dan setiap ekspresinya atau lautan di pagi dan sore hari…" dan Dazai berhasil merayunya dengan nada yang membuat pipinya tambah bersemu merah, "…ah, tentu saja jawabannya adalah…" Dazai mendekat dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya, "Chuuya…"

Chuuya berteriak saat miliknya di raih dengan lembut oleh Dazai setelah kain terakhir itu berhasil di terobos, menautkan bibirnya demi merendam seru erotis itu, sesekali melepas tautannya yang sangat ia ingin sekali dengar alunan itu menyebut namanya.

Namun Dazai ingin merasakan sesuatu lagi, dia menuju ke bawah pada aset milik Chuuya yang sudah menegang sedemikiannya. Dazai meraihnya dalam satu lahapan mulutnya, menggulumnya, mengigitnya, menghisapnya kuat dengan kepala yang melekat di pinggulnya, kaki Chuuya terbuka lebar-lebar demi kepuasan itu, tubuh molek atletisnya melengkung untuk Dazai dan kegiatannya.

"Arrggghhh…, ahhh~!" dan sebuah erangan terlepas saat dirinya menegluarkan cairan lengket dari kejantanannya, menyembur ke dalam rongga mulut Dazai. Panas, dan entah apa yang menurut Dazai, dia pernah bilang pada Chuuya itu, Manis.

"Osamu… nggyahhh…" seru erotis yang di susul kaki yang merosot turun itu, Dazai memperhatikannya, seraya membersihkan mulutnya dari cairan itu, dia menelannya.

Dazai juga ikut meranum, lantaran sang kekasihnya bisa membuatnya panas sampai ke akar-akarnya hanya dengan sebuah desahan namanya. Dazai mendekat padanya, memberikan ciuman pada Chuuya dan berbisik, "Aku akan melakukan rimming" ucapnya, Chuuya hanya mengangguk.

Dazai menautkan jarinya pada liangnya, baru satu tapi lihatlah Chuuya yang membuat Dazai menambahkan satu lagi, dan lagi berujung pada lengkungan tubuh yang memperdalam aksesnya untuk menusuk tepat di spotnya dan memperlebar jalurnya untuk masuk. Tiga jari milik Dazai terapit hangat di dalam sana membuat merah pipinya tambah parah di karenakan, 'sialan kau, Chuuya. ini sebabnya aku cinta padamu!' gumam Dazai dengan pipi meranum dan wajah erotis saat tau kekasihnya ini sungguh kembali pada virginitasnya.

"Ahh—nhh! Akhh! Dazz—pelannhh-ahh ahhn!" jeritnya dengan satu bulir air mata, satu tangan memeras kain satin, satunya menahan rasa itu di pundak sang jakung di atasnya. Dazai memperhatikan ekspresinya karna semua hal yang membuatnya gila sekarang.

Gerakan memutar, menusuk, bahkan menggunting dia berikan untuk Chuuya di bawahnya, terus di lakukan, berulang-ulang pada Chuuya yang hanya bisa mendesah akan perlakuannya, dan Dazai menerima tanggapan itu.

Bermenit-menit terlewat dan Chuuya kehabisan intonasi dan hanya bisa melenguh rendah di sertai peluh yang membasahi seprai hotel. Dan besoknya para pembersih kamar akan kewalahan membersihkannya, bodoh amat. Dazai mencium keningnya, memberikan sebuah kata penyemangat yang Chuuya menanggapinya dengan sebuah lirikan mata sayunya.

Chuuya tersentak, dia merasakan sesuatu berdenyut di antara dinding keintimannya, "Dazz-dazaii!" jeritnya di sertai erangan dan sekarang tubuhnya tak tau harus melakukan apa karna sepenuhnya kontrol tubuhnya di berikan pada sang Osamu. Benda itu memasukinya semakin dalam dan Chuuya menyerah melawan rasanya.

"Kejutan, Chuuya…" ucapnya dengan seringai, dan Chuuya terkaget.

"Aku sengaja…" ucap Dazai yang sekarang Chuuya merasakan sesuatu di antara dindingnya, seperti benda dari luar.

"KAU MEMAKAI PENGAMAN!?" teriak Chuuya, dan anggukan dia berikan atas teriakan itu. tentu Chuuya yang di buat menunggu demi Dazai yang harus kerepotan memasang sebuah pengaman pada kejantanannya. Chuuya meranum hebat, Dazai tau dia tidak suka.

Dazai berusaha nyaman lantaran karet penganggu itu, 'sialan' pekiknya. Chuuya juga tak nyaman, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan gengsinya yang tak boleh berjalan dengan sangat aneh di muka umum.

Dazai mendekat, memberikan kecupan seraya berkata, "Aku sengaja, kita akan pergi besok kan?" dan Chuuya mengerti sekarang. Dia hanya memasang ekspresi cemberut dengan pipi maroon yang menambah keimutannya sendiri.

"Walau begitu, bukan maksudnya aku tak ingin beronde malam ini…" dan Chuuya terbelalak di buatnya.

Tidak bisa melawan saat Dazai menekan seluruh miliknya pada Chuuya, Chuuya menjerit, mencengkram pada pundak Dazai. Gerakan sensual itu memabukkannya, dari ritme sangat lembut, perlahan berubah dengan sangat ganas, di tambah nafsu di dalamnya dan semua itu terjadi begitu saja untuk dua jam ke depannya. Dengan setiap posisi karna sang seme yang mengubah ubahnya.

Terpujilah malam pertama Soukoku.

"Ahh Daz- nggyahh! Ahh-nnhh! Daz-Dazai…" dan Chuuya masih mengerang gila akan dorongan sensual itu ke titik manisnya. Dazai meraih pinggul Chuuya dan ikut memainkan ritme yang membuat Chuuya hanya memberikan tatapan sayu-nikmatnya pada Dazai di belakang punggungnya. Sudah lebih dari 40 menit mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka.

Chuuya memeluk bantal seraya menatap Dazai di belakangnya yang masih menggoyangkann pinggulnya dengan sangat gilanya. Sebuah kondom tidak membiarkan Dazai tidak bermain kasar padanya, entah siapa yang memberikan sebuah lubricant sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

"O-osamu…" dan sebuah desahan dengan nama depan Dazai Chuuya ucapkan, Dazai menatap matanya, mendekat padanya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman untuk menyapanya.

"Ucap namaku sekali lagi Chuuya…" dan sebuah baritone dengan nada erotis menyapa pendengarannya, Chuuya hanya menurut terutama karna gerakan pinggul sensual itu yang memberikannya kenikmatan.

"Ngghh-ahh! Osa-osamu… ahh nhh hmmpp-nnhh~" dan Dazai mengunci bibir lembut yang sedikit membengkak karna terus di lumat gemas oleh Dazai. Dan gerakan dari pinggul Dazai lebih memabukkannya, derit kasur menjadi musik yang menemani mereka sekarang, mereka bergumam erotis dalam tautan bibir mereka, tubuh mereka juga sudah lumayan lengket.

"Osa-osamu…" dan Dazai melepas pangutan itu demi merdunya nada itu.

"Apa Chuuya?" dan Dazai tersenyum, namun pinggulnya masih bermain dengan sensual.

"A-a-akuhh… nhh.., aku akan keluar…" dan Dazai tau wajah nikmat dengan sedikit kesakitan itu karna aset miliknya berdenyut sanagt panas. Dazai meraihnya, memompa miliknya, seraya berkata dengan tone rendah, "Keluarkan saja Chuuya…" dan penisnya ia tekan dalam-dalam pada prostat nikmat milik Chuuya, "Nggghhyahh~!" dan seketika cairan lengket berwarna putih menyembur keluar membasahi tangan kanan Dazai.

Chuuya melemah, namun Dazai belum pada puncaknya.

"O-osa-osamu..." dan Chuuya memberikan tatapan sayu indah itu pada Dazai di samping pundaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Chuuya dengan desahannya yang membuat Dazai lebih ingin menjelajahi tubuhnya, sudah di lakukannya di menit-menit sebelumnya. Dazai tersenyum, berbisik hal yang sama, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chuuya…" namun dengan baritone yang menggema dalam.

Dazai kembali memainkan pinggulnya untuk Chuuya yang memintanya lebih walau tubuhnya sudah melemah, bibirnya mengunci erotisnya nadanya, tangannya masih memompa aset miliknya dan mereka melakukannya sampai puas, tidak peduli tamu atau ocehan bahasa prancis yang akan mengatai mereka esok paginya.

Chuuya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan Dazai yang menatapnya masih penuh senyuman. Asap tembakau menjalar di seluruh ruangan, dan Dazai membiarkannya bersantai setelah adegan yang mengotori seprai yang mengalasi mereka. Seks yang mereka lakukan setelah 3 bulan tidak melakukannya, di kamar mandi itu tidak terhitung, ya.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali…" ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil yang di balas dengan tatapan tajam dan melotot akan ucapannya.

"Besok kita akan pergi jauh kau idiott!" ucap Chuuya dengan amukan, jangan tanya sekarang bagian bawahnya sangat ngilu di karenakan Dazai bermain kasar, dan juga sebuah kejutan untuk Chuuya.

"Tapi Chuuya, aku memakai pengaman jadi tidak terlalu sakit, kan?" Dazai ngambek. Lalu kembali menggodanya, mendatangkan amukan.

"Bajingan tengik yang memakai lubricant, mati saja!" DUAKK! Satu tinju pun di berikan pada ubun-ubun Dazai dan mengakhiri kegiatan malam mereka.

Sekarang Dazai paham arti kata 'Semangat' yang di kirimkan teman-teman sekantorannya, ya..., tentu saja, antara 'semangat menyerang Chuuya' atau 'semangat menahan birahi'. Terserah pada Dazai mau memakai yang mana sebagai acuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Okay-okay… saya mengalah oke…, sudah saya ganti seluruhnya di sertai adegan ena-enanya yang gak nanggung-nanggung hahahahaha! CLASSICC! Diee you all! /gamparr

Oke-oke, **Schwarzer** -san aku menurutimu my ladyy, **Cylva** baddas jangan menghindar kauu! Jangan ngeles woii! /gampar. Dan tentunya **nyandyanyan** yang dengan goblonya atau agresifnya bertanya, 'gimana cara buat fanfic retem yang baik dan benar?' MANA GUA TAU! I'm normal girl :''(( dan anda jangan autofokus ke Shin-Soukoku yang rebutan kembang di sana… :^)) /woii eh nyan… ambil aja tuh temanya.. buat fanon gihh, baik aku kan, dan jangan terobsesi dengan Akutagawa bottom gua gaplok luu :v

Terimakasih atas viewnya…, monggo di re-read semua…! hey hey heyy.. fanfic retem saya mumpung numpukk kenapa gak di sambnung fanon ajah gitu… :''v like..

Yang pertama = Tinggal-lah Sebentar…

Yang kedua = Tinggal-lah Selamanya

Yang ketiga = this, All of It

Dan yang ke empat… I still thinking.. how that sound… was great isn't it..? hahahaa :''v saya mikir-mikir kek begitu soalnya… :''v /tobatt satsuki woiii

Salam

satsuki grey

(the bgm was = "The Chainsmokers – Paris")


End file.
